The Woe of Katara
by Caged Bird
Summary: Overdramatized title. An attempt at humor. My take on what would happen if Katara got a pimple.


AN: I think that with this piece of trivial jocularity any association I might have had with credible, serious writers shall be nullified. So sad. But to all those with a sense of humor, enjoy. And don't mind the complete out-of-characterness of everyone. They didn't get enough sleep.  
And "holler" out to anyone that has had something like this happen. Comedy is really hard to write; I have only the deepest respect for anyone who writes/performs it successfully. It might help if you imagine the faces and reactions that I try to portray here. Sweatdrops and swirly eyes included. If you guys like it, maybe I could make it into some sort of series or something.   
Oh, and if anyone wants to be a beta for any upcoming nonsense, please tell me.

It was a beautifully sunny morning, birds singing, the sea breeze fresh and crisp upon the sand.

"No! I'm not coming out." A young voice rang clearly from the tent to the awaiting brother outside.

"But Katara." Sokka's voice had almost reached the tone of a whine. He was awfully good at it though. "It's kind of necessary that you come out right now."

He stared at the large assortment of Fire Nation soldiers that had arrived ferociously on the beach only to find, instead of three battle ready teens, a rather confused Avatar and a pair of squabbling siblings.

"Sorry guys, this should just take a second." Aang explained to the stunned soldiers.

"I'm NOT coming out. I will not repeat myself." The belligerent side of a normally placid young woman had come out in full force this morning.

"Katara, I really think that you should come out here. Because of the fire benders. And the Prince guy is starting to look like he might explode or something."

"I don't care if the water goddess herself is out there. You guys can just have this little fight without me. It'll be like all the other times; we whoop some Fire Nation butt, hop on Appa and fly away. I'll just sit in here until you finish."

"But that's not how it works. You said you'd help protect Aang and you're sitting in the tent for no reason." Sokka at this point had exhausted his meager patience and was hopping around on the beach like an enraged toad.

Aang chimed in "Please Katara. You know how much it means to me that my family is here to help me."

'Oh great,' Katara thought 'He's going for the guilt factor.'

"Fine then. But you'll have to wait a minute."

By this time one of the more portly members of the Fire Nation crew had set up a game of mah-Jongg with the young airbender and was contemplating his next move, tea cup in hand. The scarred Prince had indeed exploded his armor in frustration, small pieces of it flying everywhere.

"Would you like some chamomile tea nephew? It will calm your nerves." Iroh was obviously thoroughly amused with the situation.

Then suddenly to his left a figure emerged from the tent flap, her face was swathed in cloth like a bizarre balaclava. Aang promptly rolled on the floor with laughter as the others looked on in shock.

"What have you put on your head, ya loon of a sister?"

"You said I had to come out, there was nothing about a dress code. If you must know I am looking absolutely hideous this morning and could not show my face."

Sokka's face suddenly lit with a light of understanding. And he stopped his ridiculous hopping.

"You mean that huge spot on your face don't you? That big white zit that's sitting right on your forehead?"

"WHAT!" Katara exploded in rage while Iroh got out some popcorn and settled more comfortably in the soft sand to watch the show. Zuko and the soldiers soon joined him. "You mean to tell me that you knew about this and didn't tell me? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Sokka, meanwhile had been blown over by the force of her words, literally, and was lying quivering on the sand.

"But I didn't think that you minded." He stuttered out.

She leaned over his prone form and lowered her voice to a deadly level. "Where, oh dear sweet brother, did you get that idea?"

"Well, you had one that was equally as large on your jaw the other week. And didn't seem to mind showing everyone that."

Katara was seemingly stupefied. And then burst into a rage that made her earlier episode insignificant. Some of the observers could have sworn they saw a demonic glow surround her as her hair whipped about like a wild woman's and her eyes received a maniac gleam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH." With a cry of fury she bent enough water to completely cover her poor brother, lifting him up and depositing him in the middle of the ocean. Then she glared at the others on the beach.

"And all of you. Watching like it's some sort of show put on for your amusement."  
The soldiers scrambled to save themselves but only Aang flew out of the way quickly enough. In the blink of an eye Katara had brought up enough water to cover them up to their waists and simultaneously froze it, encasing them in cold, wet ice. Turning away from them she turned her heel on Aang.

"Thought you could get away, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me Aang? I can understand my brother's idiocy and blatant lack of respect for others, but you? You're the NICE one."

Aang just scratched the back of his head and plastered a cheesy grin upon his face. "I actually didn't notice. I mean, it was only the size of a small volcano, not anything to get all mad over. You're not mad at me, are you Katara?" And then the puppy dog eyes came into effect, causing Katara's ire to cool.

"You're right. And this is just stupid. You should go and get Sokka while I pack everything up." She nodded to the frozen soldiers, who had mostly fallen over due to shock and lack of stability in their ice capsules. "I don't think that lot will be going anywhere any time soon, so it would probably be a good idea to high tail it out of here."

It was only after they were a small dot in the sky that any of the soldiers had the courage to crack up laughing, rolling around on the beach like small children. If small children got half covered in ice, sand and armor. Prince Zuko was not amused, although his uncle had to be carried back in a stretcher; his rib had cracked from laughing so much.


End file.
